


It's the way you love me

by theyoungv_eins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A slight implication and/or mention of The Sex™ again, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of the affair era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungv_eins/pseuds/theyoungv_eins
Summary: It’s those moments that Aaron cherishes. Those first kisses before roaming hands and the shedding of clothes.What he cherishes even more is the times when it’s just a kiss. Just the two of them and the press of each other’s mouths.--Just some kisses!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm not sure if this is a bit disjointed or if there are some mistakes because it's 4 am where I am right now and I've just finished and this isn't beta'd! Sorry! (PS it took me more than eight hours to write this because I'm just so bad with procrastination;;)  
> Just thought I'd write about some kisses because yesterday's episode made me cry a little and it hurts.   
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Title is from This Kiss by Faith Hill. Relevant? IdK!?

Part of Aaron kind of misses what it was like to kiss Robert back then – a couple of years ago now.

Their first kiss was messy and rushed – nothing but need and desperation. The starter before the main course, a quick fumble in the back of a car. Just Robert getting what he wanted so he could go back to his life and forget all about it. Except he didn’t forget about it. He went back for more, and then he just kept on going back. And so did Aaron. Kept letting Robert back into his life, time and time again. Even after everything, he continued to let him back in.

He misses when it was being pushed up against a wall, his shirt held tightly in Robert’s fists. Their faces close together and their voices and gazes harsh, threatening. But neither of them could ever resist. All it took was one little look down at the other’s mouth. Less than a second of a glance, and then it was the back of Aaron’s head smacking against the wall behind him as their mouths met in a kiss fuelled by frustration and pure _want_. Robert’s hands slipping from the front of his shirt to pull him closer by the back of his head. Aaron giving in, letting Robert kiss his mouth open, letting him kiss him into submission. They don’t kiss like this anymore. They get rough with each other sometimes, but not like this.

Kissing Robert was – still is – hands on his belt, pulling him closer. Teasing smiles and snide comments. The tilt of Robert’s head before the first press of his lips against Aaron’s, and then it’s Aaron’s hands clutching the sleeves of Robert’s jacket. It was, _is_ the sweet press of lips and tongues as Aaron’s lets go of his sleeves in favour of undoing the buckle of his belt. The last little kisses before Aaron is slipping down onto his knees for him.

It’s those moments that Aaron cherishes. Those first kisses before roaming hands and the shedding of clothes.

What he cherishes even more is the times when it’s _just_ a kiss. Just the two of them and the press of each other’s mouths. Hands in each other’s hair and on each other’s bodies, but never anything _more,_ at least not in that moment. Or when it’s a quick kiss hello or goodbye. A quick kiss at breakfast, or just because.

It’s so much easier for them to have moments like this now, because there’s so much more to their relationship than a quickie in the back of a car, or in the barn, or in the portacabin. Now that they’re about more than just sex, it’s easier to share intimate moments together.

And kissing is definitely Aaron’s favourite.

It’s his favourite because of how just one particularly heated kiss from Robert is enough to make his knees weak or take his breath away these days. A kiss that can say _I missed you today_ or _I want you,_ but can also say nothing at all, because Robert doesn’t need a reason.

One small kiss on the lips, cheek, forehead, _wherever,_ has Aaron thinking about it all day. It’ll have him smiling to himself while he’s making breakfast, or while he’s working. It’s the kind of kiss that has Adam smacking him around the head because he’s “looks like a lovesick puppy and it’s doin’ my head in!” With a sheepish smile, Aaron apologises, but he never means it. Now that he’s allowed to be obvious about loving Robert, he’ll be as obvious as he wants, whenever he wants. On these days, he kisses Robert long and hard right in front of him. Just because.

The _best_ kisses happen when they’re in bed.

A quick kiss good morning or good night. Or even better, when it’s late at night and they can switch between casual conversation and lazily making out. It’ll start out with small talk ( _How was your day? Yeah, fine. You? Good._ ), but then it’ll be a kiss, “just because I felt like it”, and then Aaron will let Robert complain work until he can’t stand it anymore and has to kiss him quiet. Robert will let him. He’ll let him put his hand on his jaw and kiss him for as long as he wants, but when he pulls back, he goes straight back into conversation as if he’d never stopped. ( _But really, if I have to see Jimmy like that_ one more time, _I swear to God._ )

Aaron’s favourite type of kiss happens in the morning, when Robert straddles Aaron and presses their lips hard together. Aaron grimaces and makes a comment about morning breath, but Robert just kisses him harder. He grins against his mouth and laughs when Aaron tries to shove him off. He stops caring about morning breath as soon as Robert smiles at him, big and bright.

He’ll deal with morning breath if it means that Robert will smile at him and kiss him like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at [aarondingl-e](aarondingl-e.tumblr.com).  
> Feel free to send me prompts, if you'd like! Or just say hello - that'd be real swell!  
> And please please! Leave comments! Feedback or anything is always super appreciated. I love you all and thanks for reading my stupid fic!


End file.
